To Master Anakin Chosćeń Skywalker
by Skywalker-Walking the skies
Summary: If you love lemons than this is the fanfic for you! R&R Enjoy! Previously known as To Master Anakin Cade Skywalker which is now To Master Anakin Chosćeń Skywalker. Chosćeń pronounced Cho-shwen
1. Chapter 1

To Master Anakin Cade Skywalker  
POV: Ahsoka Tano  
Dear my love,  
My father today was like living hell. He expects me to take a hell of a lot in when I am only in my early teens. I just don't get it. He wants me to be the successful one when I have an older. Brother. What is going to happen to him? He goes of yapping about something that I just tuned out of. I mean come on... were royal and since when do I have to work for flipping credits but still only my home planet worship me otherwise my life is normal and that one reason master Plo and master Kenobi bought me back to the temple. When is this mission going to end. It's gone on for who nose how long and all I have to do is escort my father from the palace to the other end of the city which is only about 1 and a half clicks out if I ran I could be there and back in about hold lets see start now... ha 30seconds flat. Maybe you should try and beat that master looking forward to see if you can beat my royal behind. Then again it is kind of hard being under cover only my best friend and page Alesk knows about my visit.  
Why couldn't the council have chosen someone else instead of me. Seriously you could at least be here or the council could have chosen Barris since she was dying to get out of her room because she was complaining about the lack of missions when I had just come back from Christophsis.  
Missing you heaps and Wish you were here your missing out on all the action (wink)  
-Ahsoka Tano  
Master,  
I am finally on my way back to you my love and can't wait to see you. That mission was hell. I hated every moment of it except when I was with Alesk. She's the only that really understands me. I am a couple of minutes out from Couruscont so I'll cya soon.

"I am so glad to finally see you again after such a boring mission. You could have come to get me you know. But did you Noooo and now you have to suffer the dire consequences."

"I am looking forward to that"

"trust me I am going to tease you so much that you will beg to fuck me"


	2. Chapter 2

Back at my shared quarters.  
"Anakin baby I have a little show for you" I said in a seductive tone. He followed me into the refresher as I started the water as I strip teased him "Now you will pay. No touching now"  
I stepped into the shower and grabbed one of my bendy longer vibrating dildo's and stuffed myself with it as I played with my body. I started moving my hands faster resulting in loud moaning from me and Anakin. I watched his face trying to resist the urge of pulling me out of the shower and fucking me senseless. A huge bulge in his pants was very much visible as I continued to stuff myself. I turned the water off but stayed in the shower. I accelerated the vibrations on the dildo and move my hand that held the dildo in one slow motion letting my moans echo throughout the showers three walls as I kept the door open.  
I continued this for quite a while until the water got cold. Anakin was now drooling from his mouth. His member was still erect but a small wet patch was definitely visible.  
"Oh Soka can you come here and rub me" he begged in a seductive tone  
"Oh I can do better than that master" I said teasing him even more  
I crawled out of the shower door on my hands and knees and stripped him down to his naked self.  
"Now I'll take you in my mouth until you feel like your coming and you have to tell me when otherwise you'll be punished in the most cruelest of ways you got that"

POV:Anakin Skywalker  
Ahsoka took the tip of me in her mouth and swirled her tongue around. She bobbed her head just sucking hard on my tip before moving half way down my dick where my tip hit the back of her hot slick juicy throat. Her hands started stroking my member that she couldn't take in her mouth. I started panting as she massaged my testicles. I was close to letting go but I just didn't want to stop the pleasure.  
"SOKA! I'm cumming!"

Right after I said that she whipped her mouth off and slammed her pussy against my now highly erect member ready to explode any second. I fought the urge to grab her hips and fuck her senseless as I moved deeper inside of her pussy.

I know short but it will continue I the next chapter with some possibly extreme action. Love ya all who are reading this  
Til next rotation  
MassiveAnisokaFan out


	3. Chapter 3

POV:Anakin Skywalker  
The refresher was filled with our moans of pure pleasure as Ahsoka teased me for pay-back. Her hips continued to moved at the same strong hard and deep motion as when she started. I felt myself closer to cumming as she slammed her pussy against my member.  
"AHSOKA IM SO CLOSE"  
"ME TOO ANI. FUCK ME ANI MAKE ME  
CUM!"

I grabbed her hips and thrusted as fast and as hard as I could into her vagina trying to hit her spot.

"OH YEAH AHSOKA LET IT ALL OUT. I WANT TO FEEL YOUR WALLS TIGHTEN AROUND MY DICK"

I couldn't hold on much longer until I exploded into my togruta. I could tell she was close too cumming making me think that we might cum at the same time. Her breathing became erratic telling me that any second she would release and so would I. I pounded mercilessly into her before we both dropped to the floor from exhaustion and our intense releases. We had cum simultaneously. Our bodies had become one and together we had made a bond because of our actions. I could now here and read Ahsoka's thoughts like never before.

POV:Ahsoka Tano  
Wow that was soooooo oh so amazing. I never thought sex could be that good. I felt different. Like I have a connection to someone. Anakin's thoughts were in my head and I could hear and read them. We had made a bond with each other. Everything in my life I had suddenly been able to see more clearly than ever before. Anakin was mine.

The next morning  
POV:Anakin Skywalker  
I heard the irritating noise of a com link on the nightstand. I summoned it into my hands and said  
"Skywalker"  
"Skywalker needed in the chambers you are. A mission we have for you and your padawan I do" Yoda responded  
"Thank you master we'll be there shortly. Skywalker out"  
I cut the link without a thought I woke Ahsoka up. We had an awesome shower which may or may not have consisted of sexual intercourse. You do the math. Before we headed off for the council chambers. We entered side by side with my arms folded and Ahsoka's behind her back. We stopped at the centre of the chamber.  
"Skywalker what took you guys so long to get here?" Windu questioned  
"Sorry Master" I apologized before Ahsoka could say anything "I fell asleep again my apologies" I sent a wave of Force through everyone in the chamber telling them that I was telling the truth.  
"Very well Skywalker, Yoda?"  
He replied before referring to Yoda. Wow he actually bought it.

"Skywalker a fatal mission we have for you and your padawan I do. One you may never come back from it is. Continue do you wish?"

"Excuse me master could you excuse us?"  
Yoda gestured towards the door as I nodded my gratitude "We will be back in a moment" I said before leaving the chambers

"Ahsoka you probably know what I'm going to say but are you sure your willing to die at the hands of a Sith lord"

"As long as I live I will never leave your side no matter where we are"

"I'll take that as a yes"


	4. Chapter 4

POV:Anakin Skywalker

I walked back into the chambers with Ahsoka at my side. I explained that we were willing to take the risk.

"Skywalker sure of your decision you are?" Yoda spoke wisely

"Yes Master"

"Skywalker you and your padawan are to join the Sith and infiltrate them. The chancellor does not know of this and we do not plan to tell him. Once you are inside the Sith you are to contact us once a week. You leave in two hours. Take all the necessary needs and wants with you. You may be there until the war ends" Master Windu briefly explained

"Dismissed you are"

POV:Obi wan Kenobi

After my former padawan and his padawan walked out of the chambers I spoke "Masters are we sure that this duo are capable of pulling this off. The Sith are unpredictable. What if they actually fall to the Dark Side?"

"Ha you really think we trusted them in doing so." Mace replied, "As you know Lux Bonteri joined the Republic two years ago but Dooku never knew this however he is not a Force wielder. He still lives on Raxus as a spy for the Republic. Here Lux can keep an eye on Anakin and Ahsoka whilst we get information"

POV:Ahsoka Tano

A couple of hours later I was stuck on the twilight with Anakin, my lover, Master and protector.

"So…" I began "It's going to be a long time before we actually can contact Dooku and get to Raxus do why dot we you know… ugh whats the word"

"Snips you mean make love I get it. Now let's go and do it"

He lead me to a room that had a small bedroom and a refresher that he had installed a few months ago. He commanded Artoo to pilot us to Raxus whilst we had fun. As soon as we got in the room. Anakin shut the door, locked it and start making out with me whilst we removed clothes. He swept me up into his strong muscular arms as he carried me towards the bed. Once we were there I started stroking him; whilst he kissed me in response. I ran my hands over his hard abs as I started grinding my hips along his now hardened member. Every second I was with him I just wanted to explode with excitement.

"Ahsoka…" he whispered gasping "You ready for this?"

I didn't answer. Instead I reached for his eight inch member shoved it into me. He started pumping in and out faster and faster. I felt myself getting wetter every moment

"Ani baby I'm going to cum!"

"Ugh Ahsoka went over ugh this ugh YOUR SO TIGHT UGH I'm your master you have to ask before you ugh cum"

I was desperate now "Please Master can I cum PLEASE MASTER I NEED TO CUM"

"Good girl now say that you're a dirty slut"

"IM A DIRTY SLUT! Aaahh!"'

"Oh yes Ahsoka I'm going to cum inside you now! UUUUGGGGHHHH!"

Anakin thrusted deep inside of me for the last time as he shot his potent Jedi semen into my womb not knowing of the consequences.


	5. Chapter 5

POV: Ahsoka Tano

That was absolutely amazing. However I needed to get it off my mind before we made it to Raxus.

Singing was the only way I got things off my mind. Another hidden talent of mine. I looked towards Anakin, sound asleep. I start the shower and stepped in. Then I start to sing.

"Left in the dark

No where to go-oh oh

No where to hide

Trapped up in a storm-or-orm

We are the ones

Who save the galaxy-yy

Jedi here and there

Fighting for the war

Sith everywhere

Falling to Their knees

With fearful eyes

They fall-al-all al al"

"Left in the dark

No where to hide

No where to go

All alone (hold note)

As baby you were

Le-ft in the dark

With no where to go or hide

Now your all alone-o-own

As Tears covered your face-a-ace"

"The Jedi left you

screaming in pain

The Sith were gone as well

You were left there

probably to die

Betrayed by the ones

you trusted

Anger arose inside of you and rage erupted around you-oooooo"

"Left in the dark

No where to go

No where to hide

Cause-

baby you were

Le-ft in the dark

With now where to go or hide

Now your broken inside

As your heart shattered"

"Left in the dark is no fun at all

No fun at all no fun at all"

(Echo out)

"You were betrayed

You were betrayed you were betrayed"

(Echo out)

"You were left to die

You were left to die you were left to die"

(Echo out)

"Your heart is broken

Your heart is broken your heart is broken "

(Echo out)

"You were left in the dark

With no where to go or hide

now your all shat-tered

And want your revenge" (increase volume and hold note)

"You fought and fought and prevailed

Now the traitors were dead

Peace was restored to gal-ax-y

Peace was restored again

The war was over and all was lost

For the hope of the Jedi and Sith

Little did anyone know

A new force was rising

Your empire your friends and your family

Joined forces together

They set out to destroy you and they failed

You were the death of them

No more war

No more friends

No more family

All was lost

The Force continuin

was a shattered

The galaxy was a mess

The solar system was empty

No one was there

Earth Couruscont

Tatoonie and Naboo were deserted as well

Everyone and everything was all lost.

You were and your brother were the only ones

What would you-oooooooo

do"

(Echo out)

I heard the door slid open as I stepped out of the shower.

"Ahsoka I never knew you could sing" Anakin said in amazement.

I blushed

"Now come Snips get changed we've arrived"

* * *

That's song was written by me Skywalker-Walking the skies. You can believe it or not but you won't find it anywhere else unless it plagiarism.

Til next rotation make all your fanfic be good ones.


	6. Chapter 6

POV:Ahsoka Tano

I looked out the viewing screen in the cockpit and stared at Raxus. It was beautiful. Except the Seppies live here. A light on the dash started blinking wildly signaling that we had an incoming transmission. Anakin pushed a button and a hologram of Count Dooku appeared.

"What a pleasant surprise? Take this as a warning Skywalker, you have two minutes to get out of this system before I send a blockade after you"

"Count Dooku" Anakin said as we both bowed our heads "We wish to join the Sith. The Jedi betrayed us and we both wish to join the Sith for Revenge" he made his voice sound dark and sinister as he spoke with the Sith Lord.

"This is interesting. Meet me in the Senate and I will meet you, Skywalker and your apprentice"

Almost immediately the hologram shut itself off.

"Well mister Skywalker you ready to turn to the dark side?"

"Only if I can hear that beautiful singing voice of yours again"

"Sure thing Handsome"

So I began to sing

A/N this is my version of Love Song by Taylor 's called You just don't see what I see. I've modified it and change the lyrics I hope you enjoy NOW KEEP READING

"Alright Skyguy here we go" I vegan to sing as we started our decent

"In a dark corner where it all started

Sitting in my room as I looked back

I re caped the events as I sa-a-ang

My brother said stay away

From Romeo

But I said

That I was Juliet

Did he listen oh no oh-oh"

"Cause you just

Don't see what what I see

Cause you didn't really care

I was your sister

But did you care for me

Still you said don't go-oh-oh

And I said

I just see through you

You are just some kid

That really doesn't care

So just go-oh-oh"

"The door slams in your face

As he leaves

Leaving a bloody trail

Of his blood

You look through a window

Only to see a bad site

A car was smashed

Followed by a crash

My brother was on the ground

Screaming hel-el-elp"

"Cause you just

Don't see what what I see

Cause you didn't really care

I was your sister

But did you care for me

Still you said don't go-oh-oh

And I said

I just see through you

You are just some kid

That really doesn't care

So just go-oh-oh"

"This resulted in pain

And possibly a death toll

Of broken hearts

A soul was broke

And a life was ta-ken

Why was it him" (Hold note and increase volume)

(In a soft voice)

"Cause you just

Didn't see what what I saw

Cause you didn't really care

I was your sister

But did you really care

Still you said don't go-oh-oh

And I said

I just see right through

You are just some kid

That really doesn't care

So just go-oh-oh"

(In a louder voice)

"Your life taken from me

And all of your friends

Why was it me oh why was it me

It didn't have to be this way

It just should not

We were too young

To feel so much pain

It's just that you didn't see what I saw-aw-aw"

(end with a decrease in volume)

I looked at our new home for a long while as Anakin landed the ship. He spun out of his chair and swung me into the biggest hug picking me up and carrying me towards the Senate building no matter how much i begged him to put me down. We walked of into the distance of the Sith Senate Building as the sun set on the horizon.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it's been a long time since I last updated but here you go. It's not much but it's something. I was experiencing…troubles that caused me a delay. So without further ado read and review but most of all**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

POV:Count Dooku

I felt two rather powerful force signatures approaching my position. Stronger than anything I had ever sensed. These Force signatures were in-human. Laughter interrupted my concentration as Skywalker with his Apprentice in his arms waltzed through the threshold. The unnatural Force signatures were coming from them. Foolish Jedi to expel two of the most powerful Force wielders in the galaxy.

"Skywalker I don't suppose that your apprentice is the reason why you were expelled?" I asked trying my best to sound formal

"Hey! Count Dooku it's good to see ya buddy! How you been doing? You been good? Great! Cause Snips and I were just about to go get a plate of revenge, Care to join us?" Anakin said cheerfully sounding as if we were great friends.

Oh brother these two were going to be a handful and there was no way I wanted to anger these two they are both way to powerful for me or any of our had taken eight planets from the Sith for the Republic just these two alone.

"Sounds good Skywalker and Apprentice but where would we start exactly?"

"Well as a matter of fact…" Ahsoka started "We were kinda hoping you could help us with that and since we're too power for you or any of your forces I know you won't refuse for us to look into everything and sort everything from the inside out for this plan and then execute it with your help of course?"

"Always a pleasure to corrupt the Republic, however you two I fear soo I will appoint you to be my right hand team alongside Ventress and Grievous on my left which is a lower ranking but very close to the right"

"Score of the millennium Ahsoka! Now Dooku where we staying?" Skywalker commanded

Oh great what should I do… coop them up on a star cruiser or put them in a palace on the other side of the planet?

"Well since you two are my right hand Generals I will need you on world, so I'm giving you my palace on the underside of Raxus"

"Sweet!" the two shouted and high-fived each other. I so wish that these two were not more powerful than me. So I have to keep my distance. Man I hate this.

POV:Ahsoka Tano

Me and Anakin were escorted to a palace that had a number of slaves which unfortunately we had to keep so we didn't blow our cover. Besides we also had to expose our power by having these slaves. Anakin was very uneasy but I planned to change that. We were escorted to a massive suite and when I say massive I mean it. It's was a room fit for the Force. Anakin strolled in and flopped onto the bed.

"Do you think he bought it?" Anakin whispered

"What you mean the act and masking our Force signature to make it seem dark. Then yeah I reckon it worked"

"good. Now come here gorgeous" Anakin said seductively

I instinctively reached for my belt, unbuckled it and let it drop to the floor. I pulled my leggings down and stepped out of them. I turned around and flashed my ass at Anakin giving him a good look whilst I bit my lip and danced a little bit trying to look sexy and seductive. I was left standing in my tank too and skirt which I soon removed and was left in nothing. I walked slowly and seductively over to the bed where Anakin was slowly undressing himself on the king size bed, his eyes never leaving my body. Once I reached him I slammed my body up against his and literally shoved my tongue down his throat. He silently moaned as he freely moved his hands all around my body, getting a good feel of everything. I pulled my lips off of his gasping for breath. He then gave me one desperate look and began to suck my breast. I moaned loudly just as he slowly moved his hand down and started to push his finger into my slit. I groaned louder almost panting from the sudden intrusion. I moved me hips down onto his finger as he teased me, moving to suck on the neglected breast. He then moved down my body and started to suck and lick wildly at my twat. I squealed loudly as my juices flowed freely out and onto his hand, pulling it out from inside me. He stood up an let me suck of his fingers, enjoying the taste of myself. He pushed his body up against mine pulling me into another passionate kiss, it lasted for a good two to three minutes with just our lips interlocked with one another. I could feeling something, about 8inches long and throbbing like heck between my legs. I stared into Anakin's eyes just full of lust and the need for some loving ecstasy. We fell onto the bed laughing in time with one another. He thrusted into me as I squeaked from his surprised thrust. I moved off of his fabulous and and chest sitting gently down onto him. I bit my lip as I took all eight inches and slowly nodded my head giving him my approval to move on. He placed his hands on my hips and gently started to thrust into me. The movement of his member was strange but I knew what he was doing. Anakin always tried to look for my sweet spot, since it always changed place. I moaned loudly and. His thrust got more erratic. I squealed at the top of my lungs once he found it. He repeatedly hit it causing me to scream loudly as I came. He grunted twice signaling to me that he was going to cum soon. His grunting louder telling me that any second he would burst. By this time I was so close blacking out.

"Ahsoka!"

"Anakin!"

We both screamed simultaneously and came together. I felt my body go limp with him still inside of me.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning

POV:Anakin Skywalker

I woke up to the sounds of soft moans as a mass on top of me began to shift. I opened my eyes to see Ahsoka slowly trying to get of of me.

"Soka it's alright you can stay on top of me" I reassured her

She slowly lowered herself back down to lie on top of me again.

"Your amazing Ani"

"I know Ahsoka I love you"

"I love you too Skyguy"

Having Ahsoka call me by my nickname always seemed to make something click in my mind. It made me rock hard in seconds. She giggled feeling me jump up inside of her before gasping in slight discomfort.

"Sorry Snips" I said apologetically "never had someone sleep on top of me before"

"I've never slept with someone inside of me either but I like it. Wana go for round two?" she asked seductively biting her lip as she say up on me.

"maybe later. First we gotta see what Dooku has to say and then maybe we might have a little fun"

We got up and dressed into some straight black attire before walking into the communications tower after passing several slaves on the way. Some of which were girls that gave me very seductive looks as Ahsoka gave then a mischievous smirk. I had the feeling that she had something devious planned but I let it slip out of my mind before I got any more ideas.

"Skywalker your late" Dooku said as we walked in.

"Sorry my lord"

"It quite alright your first mission is to turn Jedi Master Aayla Secura"

POV:Third Person

At that very moment Anakin and Ahsoka's eyes turned a golden yellow at the vey thought of turning the blue Twi Lek.

"She was last seen on a remote planet called Zizain. You leave immediately on your shuttle" Dooku said dismissing Anakin and Ahsoka

Anakin and Ahsoka both boarded and locked the coordinates in for Zizain.

"Anakin, baby" Ahsoka jived "how are we going to turn the Jedi Master?"

"With the ways of the Dark Side of course. I should have turned ages ago. The power feels amazing. It feels like its my own blood" Anakin replied feeling somewhat Darker, evil almost.

WHILST ON ZIZAIN MY MADE UP PLANET!

Aayla was enjoying herself sitting in her quarters. She was on her holo projector talking to her beloved commander Bly. When she heard a heavy thud on the roof. She was completely naked poking her pussy faster as she became more anxious.

"Aayla I never knew you were such a slutty Twi Lek" Bly said in amazement as he enjoyed listening to the sounds of her wet pussy ripple as she continued poking her pussy in front of the projector.

The door opened to her quarters and the projector went static.

"Hello, Aayla" Ahsoka said seductively walking over to the naked Twi Lek stroking her breasts.

"I see that our 'experiment' has already been done by Aayla herself" Anakin laughed

All Aayla could do was moan and wonder why they both had golden yellow eyes.

Anakin unzipped his trousers and let his eight inch member free. He mounted Aayla's chest and placed his dick in the canal between her breasts, starting to move the tip of his dick hitting her mouth which she reluctantly licked each time.

Ahsoka found a dildo in one of Aayla's draws and stuffed it into her pussy along with another and another. Anakin and Ahsoka let out two seductive laughs.

"Master she is ready" Ahsoka said as Anakin placed his cock at her entrance

A with one swift motions Anakin impaled her, his whole right inches going all the way in. Aayla had determination on her face to not to give into the Dark Side like the actually desires of sex. She but her lip as Ahsoka watched with a very naughty look on her face.

"Come on Aayla you've wanted me for so long give into this desire your already half way there" Anakin coaxed

"Maybe I should make her suffer more" Ahsoka threatened

Aayla still hit her lip as blood began to trickle down the side of her mouth. Ahsoka lowered her pussy into Aayla's mouth.

"Lick my pussy Aayla or you'll suffocate"

Aayla let out a guttural moan of pleasure as she began to lick Ahsoka's pussy. Ahsoka arched her back slowly bringing her hands up to pinch her nipples and caress her breasts in slow motions. Anakin continued to thrust into Aayla before going harder faster an deeper. Releasing his seed into her. Aayla felt her eyes turn a golden yellow as she thrusted her tongues into Ahsoka who was enjoying herself.

"Touch her cunt Aayla. Put your hand into her pussy and make her cum before you do or you suffer more" Anakin threatened again as he started to rub her clit still thrusting into her with a now quickening pace.

Aayla reluctantly shoved her hand up Ahsokas pussy resulting in her release as a scream.

Ahsoka grabbed Anakins dick and furiously jerked him off whilst Anakin and Aayla still played with pussy's. a chorus of climaxing moans echoed throughout the outpost as all three releases rocked through bodies.


End file.
